Welcome Home
by Lolo25
Summary: Flapjack been gone for 16 years. Sally is now official living in Stormalong Harbor. What happens when a person returns in a sudden amazement.  Sally and Flapjack One shot. First time wish me luck on this. You like it or not tell me Please  D !


_I'm back with another story one shot Sally and Flapjack. I know I said I would let readers choose, but I needed to get this one out plus I'd promise a new writing style also so here it goes okay._

_setting- Stormalong Harbor_

_Characters- Kap'n __Knuckles, Sally, Flapjack, Bubbie, Peppermint Larry, Doctor Barber_

_Sally and Flapjack are about 22 years old others not sure probable early 30's every one. _

* * *

Sally POV for now:

I decided to settled down at Stormalong Harbor. Even though I managed to find a job helping Peppermint Larry at his shop after he mysteriously divorce her. So I'm alone in my house. Knuckles managed to stay out of jail for the pass 16 years since he left. For everyone except Bubbie and Knuckles we're happy. I was sort of glad about him leaving. He was always screaming,"ADVENTURE!" After he left things got oddly dull, some people are even sad. I kept up my personality. Dr. Barber who knows?

I was counting inventory until a Pirate came in and shouted,"NEW PIRATES! Coming!" I could care less, lets just see the issues.

A pirate captain with a red pirate jacket, a black and yellow pirate's hat. One of the young one's came up and said,"Are you a real pirate?" The Captain only responded with smirked, dropped some candy in the palm of the young one.

Some people thought it was, then rethink it.

The Captain only went up to a depressed whale,"Hello miss do you know a young boy name Flapjack." he said."Flapjack my precious little angel who went off to find his life yes." she announced clearly upset."That good for nothing boy who left dear knuckles," crossing his arms and huffing out breath."Well he died on my ship. He told me to give Knuckles and Bubbie a picture of you three." Bubbie was in shocked everyone speechless at the first moment he spoked the words.

Sally stand there only too realize those eyes,"Wait are sure your not Flapjack," he smirked," And are you sure that you were Flapjack first crush when you first came here," she blushed and looked away. He laughed and started to walk upstairs to the Candy Barrel while his crew hauled the candy off the ship, then gave it to some people.

Sally blushed turned into raged. She pounced on the mysterious man. She snatched his hat, she and everyone gasped,"Flapjack its really you! I... I... I thought you... but," she was flustered and upset. Bubbie was crying her eyes out, Knuckles helped Flapjack giving him a punch in his arm. When he punched him Flap didn't budge."Wow boy you been working out I mean out." For Bubbie she snatched Flapjack from what she called courages and hooters."Oh baby I miss you so much I!" she wailed. Sally only got up and went back t o the Candy Barrel.

Sally POV right now:

I never would had guess that he would leave by the age of 6 and come again excepting everyone to be crying, cheering with joy. Not me never ever ever! I mean who miss a whiny little brat any way.

Oh great he came in my job. Wonderful.

"Hey Sally how are you doing?" Flapjack asked getting a free meal and candy drink."Whats its to you." she gave him the cold shoulder while counting and organizing the candy shelf."Well I thought you show me around Stormalong yourself," she flashed,"Show yourself Damn it." Flapjack shrugged at her rude comment."Well maybe I should just stay here and watch you work then," he gave a taunting smirk.

After an hour he fell asleep on the counter. Sally then thought to herself,"He look so peaceful when asleep. I wonder if he has place to stay... No no I can't be attracted to him... how why, but he looks so freakin' cute!' she then shook the dirty thoughts that were coming back in her mind. Flapjack only awake from his short slumber to catch Sally Syrup staring at him with lustful eyes,"So I guess you were thinking about me when I was asleep." he'd yawn then prompting his head on a hand looking back with his blue eyes. She blushed then came up with question to break the tension,"So I see your captain now," he nodded still staring eyes changing colors with luster."So do you have a place to stay!" she blurted out but to the point were the last person couldn't hear her. She felt embarrassed and pleased with herself for getting that off her chest. He shook his head no .

Flapjack was to meet her at Stormalong P Sherman St. She felt like she needed to throw up,'Shit I need to clean up...' then she ponder on everything,'He screwing around with my emotions like Bubbie.' She smirked left everything oh it was. She started to eat a apple.

Flapjack talked to Bubbie while inside her mouth.

"Bubbie, do you think Sally would actually consider come with me around the world instead of here?" he ponder fixing his jacket."Wait when are you leaving sweetie pie." she asked blowing him out landing on her head."Well I mean like when I do retire it would be here with someone. You know settled down here with a family." he gave a unconventional sigh sitting down on her."Well if you didn't remember you said almost the exact words to me before. If this is your way of proposing to her its a sweet thing." Bubbie grabbing him and almost squeezing the life out of him.

Sally POV till Flapjack comes:

It was pass 6:45! I knew that he wasn't going to come! Ha! Ha Ha! I mean who would like a run down waitress. I mean if he proposed to me and promised too take me around the world as part of his crew I mean really. I mean if anything that so stupid!

Sally heard knock on the door. She blushed at a well dressed Flapjack, she remembered the condition of her house,"Hey can I come in?" she promptly let in her sexy guest come in."Wow your place is better than my ship he laughed at the joke, Sally only gave a fake chuckled. Flap could see clenching of her legs as she sat down,'Mmm... must be wet down there,' he only got aroused by it. Then soon his head filled with lust.

Sally knew more she clenched harder it would be for him not look."Hey lets go get a drink," she suggested leaning back from the closeness of her guest. Her cheeks turned a dark tint color. He shook his head no to the suggestion. He planted a lip lock that she wouldn't dare break, started to move his hand down to her thighs. She wanted to push him or anything except this. He stopped to breath only to noticed that his host seemed overwhelmed by the attack.

He placed the other hand on her breast. He started to rub the erect nipples that popped through her shirt. She grabbed his hand, unsure by her or his very own actions placed on her back. She panted in his ear," no bra, a thin piece of underwear... see through." He chuckled. Though both inexperienced they go for it. Sally knew the risk of everything. She hated herself for giving in her own desires but needed no craved for him to be with her.

Flapjack was hesitantly stopped at her shirt that separated the skirt."Sally before we start can I ask you a question?" she bit her lip at the response."Tell me." well he wasn't sure how to do it,"Sally would you come with me around the world, with my crew?" he only waited for her answer."asked after we have this moment." she said letting him resume. She could feel his cock already erect by the tension.

Sally shirt and skirt was on the floor, Flap's shirt, shoes, pants, and jacket was scattered. Flapjack was caressing her breast, but also pinching them. Sally seemed to find his hair she submerged her fingers in it. Flapjack enjoyed her breast but wanted more of her. The thing that separated them was his and her underwear. He slid off the moist underwear she had on. She arched her back to help her lover. Flapjack got her sex in the open, the cold air made her try and clench. He chuckled,"No no my dear maiden only I could satisfies your pleasurable desires." placing his finger on her opening. She gasped, trying to push herself in."No no kitten I'll do it." adding two more in a little deeper. She winced in pain then again became used to it. He thrust he 3 fingers in out gaining speed. Sally was panting going with the motion of his magical fingers."Come on Sally shoot your womanly juices at me like a slut." he shouted licking her tits, while pumping. She came all over her couch and Flapjack's hand. He became pleased."Ready for our get together," he was flipping her over like dog. She was holding on to the arms of the couch. She noticed how big it was, she blushed.

Flapjack positioned himself to hit the special spot of his sex flower. He huskily said,"ready for me, I will ride like crazy." he rammed into her. She shouted gripping the couch, Flap had hold of her breast and hip."Fuck yes, fuck me like you would to a sex toy." He enjoyed her saying this. Sally was close to coming with Flapjack."Your fuckin' tight so... fuck," he shouted in Ecstasy.

Sally POV right now:

I am not sure what or how this affair started but I agreed to going with Flapjack. Who wouldn't agree to a guy with hot body, a captain with a crew, jeez he proposed to me through asking me to travel with him. I know its going to be wired about being on ship with bunch of guys. I guess its better than smelly old Stormalong. Who knows I might back here with kids and Flapjack.

* * *

"Bye Knuckles and Bubbie." Flapjack giving Knuckles some candy,"oh stay out of jail." Knuckles nodded."Bye Bye Baby." Bubbie only to snatch him up and hugging him."Its okay Bubbie. Don't worry about him," she squeezed his lips."Capitan ready to set sail," shouted one of the crew mates."Well better head off then. Come on Sally." he grabbed her hand heading towards the ship. Sally didn't want to admit it but she was glad he came home.'Welcome home Flapjack.' she pronounced to herself, looking up at her husband.

_Did you enjoy the story on of the longest ones I'd ever did wait only one of the longest one shot HA HA Ha HA! =) _

_Well see you readers soon ^-^ !_

_Oh and still can send request! =3_

_Please T-T Remember for Chowder, Comments, Questions Thoughts on my stories thankx =D !_


End file.
